


Submerged

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bloodlust, Dark, Dark Continent Arc, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mindfuck, No Romance, Non-Consensual Kissing, One Shot, Psychological Horror, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. The die was cast.





	Submerged

In his darkest, wildest dreams,  _(somewhere tight, secluded, the sound muffled)_  Chrollo saw a man he knew too well. Hisoka, his eyes a baleful gold glimmering bright with bloodlust, was approaching him.

This couldn't be real.

" _Two down, ten to go_ ," Hisoka whispered with a soft growing grin. " _It's only a matter of time_."

Chrollo's eyes turned dark. No. They  _steeled over_ , burning hot rage threatening to  _burst,_  to eat him  _alive_. It was all in vain. He then found himself pushed on top of a rough surface, caught in a vice.

The magician had him cornered.

Chrollo grit his teeth as he saw himself in Hisoka's eyes.

" _Come and get me, Chrollo_ ," His awful eyes, his deep, oily voice breaking the silence.

The spider found himself unafraid, even as searing pain kept burning his flesh. He only felt a film of bile rise in his throat.

He was sinking, sinking deeper, deeper, and deeper...

The magician seized Chrollo's face with clawed, callous fingers, kissing him cruelly, hard enough for him to sense the copper-red blood fill in his mouth.

Even after his eyes snapped wide open, his heart skipping a beat, Chrollo heard the echoing sensation of Hisoka's words ringing in his ears. The magician's touch lingered,  _scarring_  his face, his lips, with his nail-marks on his flesh.

They would meet again soon, claws scraping only closer, bloodstained fangs bared, where only one of them would walk away.

_**The die was cast.** _


End file.
